


Happy Valentine’s Day, Hordak

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Cute, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Strap-Ons, Strawberries, Tickling, Valentine’s Day, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: While working against Horde Prime in Bright Moon, Hordak experience’s his first Valentine’s day with Entrapta among the Princess Alliance.Chapter 1 is the fluff. chapter 2 is the smut. Chapter 1  works all on it’s own if you  don’t want the smut
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 253





	1. The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during “Season 4: the Arrival of Horde Prime.”

Entrapta had left their room earlier that day, leaving Hordak mostly to his own devices. He didn’t like being away from her, but he had to get used to not being around her all the time. 

He hated being so clingy, so he was trying not to let her absence bother him. Besides that, he had a few small things to take care of, a few favors to call in with his former staff from the Fright Zone, then he’d be able to throw himself into his work until Entrapta returned. 

He was expecting a quiet day. He was not expecting Queen glimmer to be awaiting at the door to his room with a package in her hands. Things had more or less settled between him and the Queen of Bright Moon - she wasn’t trying to convince Entrapta that he wasn’t good for her, and even had gone out of her way to make sure they got some time to relax. 

Still. Queen Glimmer waiting for him made him a little uneasy. 

“Queen Glimmer.” He said as he approached her, hands behind his back, trying to keep his expression neutral, “Is there something I can assist you with.” 

She jumped as he spoke, apparently she hadn’t heard him coming up behind her. “Ah! There you are!” She said, “Yes. I mean, no. I’m here to help you! Or rather, I’m here to help Entrapta.” 

Hordak raised a brow as his ears twitched with irritation, “I thought things were fine with-“

“It’s not about you and her. Well, it is, but not in that way.” She frowned, looked aside, then looked up at him, “Do you know what Valentine's day is?” 

“Valentine’s day?” She had come to talk to him about that?

“It’s a holiday where couples give each other presents and stuff. Generally chocolate or flowers or something like that.” She held the package out to him. He glanced at it, then at her. 

“... then why are you giving me something?”

“It’s not for you!” She said, red faced, “It’s for you to give to Entrapta!

“..I see.” He said. 

“I don’t know if Entrapta has ever been a relationship around Valentine’s day. If she has, she’d probably expect something. If she hasn’t.. Well, she should get something for it.” She pushed the box towards him, “So I had chocolates made for you to give to her.”

Hordak frowned, “And you really think that-“ 

“I don’t know if this is what you do, or if it’s what you and Entrapta do, or if this is how things were done in the horde, but this is how things are done here, and I don’t…” She frowned, and suddenly looked sad, “I don’t know Entrapta to feel hurt.” She pushed the box out to him, “So please… just take this, and give it to her.” 

Hordak gave a deep sigh as he reached out and took the box, “Very well.” He said, “I will see that Entrapta has something for this Valentine’s day.” 

Glimmer released a deep breath, and looked honestly relieved. “Good.” She said, “I… I just want her to be happy, you know? I…” She glanced away, “I just want to make things better for her.” 

Glimmer had been at them, making things problematic for a while until Entrapta got angry with her. Then it had fallen to Hordak to explain to the clueless queen just why she was angry with her. She seemed to be in a stage now where she was trying to make things better between her and Entrapta, even if that meant encouraging her relationship with him. 

“Anyway.” She cleared her throat, “I have meetings to attend.” She nodded at Hordak, and teleported away quickly. Hordak was just about to open the door before Glimmer popped back, said, “Oh, and Happy Valentine’s day.” Before disappearing again. 

“That could have been worse.” Hordak muttered to himself before he went into his room to get to work. 

———————-

With Imp on his lap, Hordak was going through his files, looking for the information he needed. Chilacian music was playing low from his data pad- he found that when Entrapta wasn’t around he hated the silence, and having some low music on distracted a part of his head that wanted to go and find her. A part that he was trying to repress to avoid being considered clingy or needy. 

He was just settling into his work, his ears idly and without his knowledge twitching to the music when there was a knock on the door. 

He looked down at Imp, who was enjoying being sat in his lap and getting the back of his head scratched. He glowered at the door and gave a little screech of protest. 

“I agree.” Hordak grumbled as he lifted Imp from his lap, “But it could be important.” 

“Fools wasting my time.” Imp replayed through his open mouth. He had no idea when he had said that but it was something he’d say. 

“It could be someone wasting my time.” He agreed as he set Imp down, “But I’m not in charge here - I can’t risk it.” He got up, and opened the door. On the other side was Bow, holding a paper bag in his hands. 

“Is Entrapta alright?” Hordak asked quickly, unable to keep the panic from his voice as his ears flicked back in concern. Entrapta was supposed to be working with Bow on something, and if Bow was here, alone, then something must have happened.

“She’s fine!” Bow said quickly, “I … I told her that I had to run to see Glimmer for a second.” 

“... and yet you’re here.” Hordak replied, his eyes narrowing. “You lied to Entrapta because..?”

“I had the best of intentions!” He insisted. “You know… I don’t think you know this, but today is Valentine’s day.” 

Ah. This again. “I have heard something about that.” He said stiffly. 

“Well! You’re supposed to give presents to your partner on Valentine’s day!” Bow said, “My dads always get one another books they’ve been wanting. And.. Well I mean they do other stuff too but…” He cleared his throat and held the bag before him, “Anyway, I mentioned Valentines to Entrapta. She said she didn’t think you two were going to be doing anything…” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Hordak said, “We are far too busy-“ 

“Right! But she also said she never did anything for Valentine’s day. Ever. And if this is her first Valentines day with a partner..” He held the bag up to Hordak, “Here. It’s flowers. From the Bright Moon garden. I don’t know if they’re the kind Entrapta might like-“ 

“... I imagine she perfers robotics to botany.” Hordak said, deadpan.

“But, it’s the thought that counts!” Bow said, “And I know she’ll love getting something for Valentine’s day.” 

Hordak lifted his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, “did it occur to you.” He said slowly, “That I don’t-“

“I know you probably don’t care about it.” Bow said quickly, “And that’s fine. But I didn’t want Entrapta to feel left out.” He pushed the flowers into Hordak’s chest. With his free hand, Hordak clutched them. “Just give these to her and say, ‘Happy Valentine’s day.’ Ok!” He took a step back, “Anyway… I’m sure you’re busy-“ 

Behind him, Imp opened his mouth and replayed the recording, “Fools wasting my time!” 

Hordak felt his ears flick down, “That is out of context!” He snapped at the snickering Imp. 

“Right. No, I get it!” Bow took a step back, “I’ll take off now. Get back to Entrapta before she wonders where I am.” He took a few steps down the hall, and then turned around and said, “Oh, and she’s fine! I promise. I won’t keep her much longer! Oh! And Happy Valentine’s day!” And then he turned and ran off. 

Hordak sighed, shut the door, and threw the flowers down on the bed next to the snickering Imp. 

“Yes yes, very funny.” Hordak muttered, “You’re trying to cause problems are you?” 

Imp just jumped up into Hordak’s arms and pressed his head into him until he started scratching the back of his head again. Hordak sighed, and went back to work with Imp on his lap. 

————-

Hordak was in the Lab Ship when the next interruption came. He had to come down to synthesize some things, but at this point, he had been wondering who would approach him next. 

He let the door slide open, and saw Perfuma on the other side of the door, holding a strange pink and purple flower in a pot. He gave a long, deep sigh, “If this is about this Valentine’s day, then you should know I-“ 

“I know! I’m sorry! But but.” She pushed the potted plant into his arms, “It’s just that this orchid has her colors, and I thought she might like it, and I figured you should give it to her, and ...“ She almost had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Hordak with a determined look on her face. “I just don’t want her to think she’s been forgotten about!” 

Hordak felt a pang of sympathy for the flower princess. Clearly, something bad had happened to her at some point. He supposed she had been forgotten for Valentine’s day at some point, and it must have hurt. 

“I can assure you, I do not need-“ 

He didn’t finish his sentence. The plants around the lab ship grew, their vines hanging threateningly over the normally passive princess who clenched her fists and glared at Hordak. The flowers expanded around her, blocking out the light and casting her in shadow. He felt something - perhaps roots- shift the ship slightly. 

Hordak did not expect this. He took a step back, still holding the orchid as his eyes flicked from Perfuma, to the plants, and then back. 

“You will give this to Entrapta.” Perfuma growled. “You will make her feel special today. Understood!” 

“... Understood.” He said quietly, still watching the plants grow about her. 

The change was sudden. The plants receded back to normal - though perhaps a bit bigger. Perfuma gave him a big smile, “Good!” She said, “Glad we had this talk! Happy Valentine’s day!” 

“... sure, you too.” Hordak said dumbly as Perfuma turned and walked away. He closed the door, set the orchid down, and turned to imp who was watching in horror. 

“... I have learned a valuable lesson today.” He told Imp seriously, “do not make that one angry.” 

—————————-

He was on his way back to his room, carrying a large box with the supplies he had synthesized when he ran into Adora, who was carrying a small bag in her hands. She ran up to him when she saw him. 

“Hey. That looks a little awkward to carry. Want some help?”

“It is not heavy.” He admitted, “But it is rather large to carry comfortably.” 

She pulled out her sword, and turned into a trolly. Hordak looked at her, the golden trolly now at his feet, then back to Adora as he set the box on the trolly. 

“The way that sword works makes no logical sense.” Hordak muttered as they made their way back to his and Entrapta’s room. “It should not be able to transform into as many things as it does.” 

“Tell me about it.” Adora muttered, “But… I think I’ve learned to just go with it?” She shrugged, “I’ve found that looking for logic doesn’t really work all the time.” 

“Especially here.” Hordak growled. “Battle plans are unheard of, tactics aren’t even considered. Even outside of combat. Everyone is losing their minds over this “Valentine’s -“ 

“On that note!” Adora said quickly as she walked on, “I happened upon some cake. And I know Entrapta likes cake. And I figured that maybe I should bring it to her, but though it would be weird if I brought it to her, since it’s Valentine's day and I’m told that only couples are supposed to give people things on Valentine’s day.”

Hordak gave a low sigh as Imp snickered next to him. “Let me guess.” He muttered. “You figured I should give her the cake.” 

Adora looked suddenly relieved, “Yes. That’s a great idea sir! Glad you had it!” She set the bag down on the box, “It’s chocolate. I think she likes chocolate.”

“She does.” 

They reached Hordak’s room. Adora pushed the box off the trolly and set it down in front of the door, “Well, I’ll leave you to it!” She threw him a quick salute, “Happy Valentine’s day, sir!” She added before she turned the trolly back into her wristband, and ran off down the hallway. 

Hordak sighed, and went to open the door when he saw a small bag with a note hanging off the doorknob. Adora apparently hadn’t noticed it either, as she didn’t mention it. He took the bag off the doorknob, and opened the note. 

_Hordak;_

_Entrapta shouldn’t have a bad Valentine’s Day because_

_you don’t know basic Etherian things. Even though you’ve_

_been here for what, like, a century? Give her these so she_

_doesn’t get sad, or angry at you._

_Moron._

_-Mermista._

_P.S- Happy Valentine’s day._

Hordak reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose again as Imp read the note over his shoulder. He screeched at Hordak when he finished. 

“I’m not sure there’s a point in protesting at this point.” Hordak said as he put the bag on the box as well, and slid all of it into his room. 

——————-

He was getting some real work done, the music playing behind him and he set things up, Imp eating from a bowl of strawberries that had been sent up to him from the kitchens. He was certain that he was done being interrupted for now. 

He was wrong. 

A very loud knock came from the door, startling him slightly as he dropped a screw. He cursed as he looked around for it, but the knocking came again. He sighed as he got up, “Find that for me, Imp.” He said as he went to the door. 

Scorpia was on the other side. “Hey! Hi! Lord Hordak!” She gave he a quick salute with her free hand, as the other hand had a bag in it. 

“It’s not Lord anymore.” He said as he glanced down at the bag, “And is that-“ 

“Ah! This! Well, I was talking to like.. you know, Lonnie, and Kyle and.. well, all of us, right? And we’ve been told that here, today, they celebrate this thing called Valentine’s-“

“I am aware.” Hordak interrupted. 

“Ah! Good! Well, we heard that people are supposed to give cute gifts and stuff, with hearts on them! But only couples. So we weren’t going to do anything, but then we realized that you and Entrapta are a couple-“ 

“Are we now?” Hordak said, deadpan, but Scorpia didn’t seem like she was listening. 

“-And I know that Entrapta likes cute, soft things, and gifts are supposed to have hearts on them, which, I mean, weird right? Anyway, we all worked together, and made this for you to give to Entrapta.” She pulled a very fluffy stuffed bear from the bag. It was holding what appeared to be a very realistic looking stuffed heart. She put it back into the pink gift bag and handed it to him, “We all just. I mean, you know, we want you and Entrapta to be happy, and we figured that this would make things special. I mean, this is your first Valentine’s Day together, right?” 

“It is.” Hordak said, “But-“ 

“So the first holidays should be special, right? So we just wanted to help make it special, and Entrapta’s my friend, and I didn’t want her to be sad, and I wanted her to have a Valentine’s day she’d remember-“

“I can at least assure you I won’t be forgetting it.” Hordak muttered. 

“-So I came up with the idea, and we all worked together to make it! Mel did the heart! I don’t know why they want internal organs on their toys, but hey, who are we to complain, right!?” She laughed, “Well, anyway, I’ll leave you to it! Sorry to interrupt you sir-“ 

“It’s not ‘sir’ anymore. Scorpia, I really don’t-“ 

Scorpia wasn’t listening. Either excitement or nerves had gotten the better of her and she was racing down the hallway. She turned around, and gave him a quick salute before adding, “Happy Valentine’s day, sir!” 

“I’m not ‘sir!’” He called after her, but she ran around a corner and was gone. Hordak sighed, and went back into his room, putting the bag next to Imp on the bed. Imp sniffed at it, and looked up questioningly at Hordak. 

“Here’s a question.” He said he idly to Imp, “If this whole thing is supposed to be a couple’s thing, then why am I being wished a ‘happy valentines day’ by everyone else?

Imp screeched, then opened his mouth, and replayed Scorpia saying, ‘Happy Valentine’s day!’

Hordak sighed. “I suppose that the gift giving is only exclusive to couples.” He muttered. He leaned down and scratched Imp under the chin, “Happy Valentine’s day to you too, then.” 

—————-

His work for the day was almost done. He would have been done ages ago if it hadn’t been for all the interruptions. But no matter, there was only a few tweaks left and he’d be done, and -

Another knock on the door. Hordak sighed, and stood up to answer it. He looked at Imp, who was watching the door intently. 

“Frosta, Netossa, or Spinerella.” He said to Imp. “And given the height from which the knock came, I’m guessing…” 

He opened the door, and looked down at Frosta, who was standing at the door holding a basket of fruit. 

“.... Are you delivering for the kitchens now?” He asked. He was being sarcastic, but that would be better than the child going out and fighting. 

“No you dummy.” She said, “I’m doing you a favor!” 

“Are you now?” 

“Yes! It’s in return for you saving me that one time.” 

Hordak sighed. He didn’t think that saving a child from drowning in icy waters was praiseworthy, just something that probably should be done. “I assure you, I don’t need any favors for -“ 

“Look. Just take this.” She said as she set the basket at his feet. “It’s Valentine’s day. Which means that couples are going to be all gross and disgusting. Netossa and Spinerella are already being gross. Kissing one another all over the place-“ 

“How horrible.” 

“I know! But apparently couples like this stuff, so I wanted to help you out!” She gestured to the basket, “Most people give chocolate and stuff. But you can’t eat chocolate because you’re an alien, and might die.” 

Hordak sighed, “I probably wouldn’t die.” He corrected, “But yes, it would make me rather sick-“ 

“So I got you a basket of fruit to give to Entrapta. In case she wants to share with you.” 

Hordak blinked at the tiny princess, honestly surprised, “You… you took my dietary restrictions into account?”

“Yes, well.” She glanced aside, trying not to look like she cared, “You helped me and stuff. You told me about the weird space worms. I figured at least I could consider that in case Entrapta wanted to share with you.” She frowned, and looked up at him, “Is.. is it ok? Do you want it to give to her?”

“I… It’s not..” He frowned as he watched her, then sighed and nodded, “It’s perfect.” He said, “She’ll love it, I’m sure.” 

Frosta beamed, “Good! Give it to her, and say “Happy Valentine’s day!” She said, “And if you’re gonna be gross, be gross in your room.” 

“I can at least promise that.” Hordak said, his ears flicking down as he remembered the library incident. 

“Good! Well… I’m getting out of here. Happy Valentine’s day!” 

“To you as well.” Hordak said after the princess as she ran off. He sighed and pushed the basket in, catching Imp’s confused look at him, “I didn’t have the heart to say I didn’t need it.” He explained as he set the basket aside. 

——————-

He was done his work. Finally. After all the interruptions, he was done. He was pretty sure Entrapta would be back soon, so he had time to try to clean up a little, and gather up the pile of gifts that had acculmated for her. 

There was a knock on the door when he was about done. At first he thought it was Entrapta, but then reminded himself that Entrapta wouldn’t knock, she’d just come in. He glanced at Imp who was eying some of the decorative fruit in the basket. Imp turned to him, and opened his mouth. 

“Netossa or Spinerella.” He replayed, then turned back to the basket. Hordak sighed, and went to the door. 

It was both of them. Netossa had two long, narrow glasses in her hand, and Spinerella had a large bottle filled with some bubbling liquid. 

“This is for Entrapta.” Spinerella said as she passed the bottle to Hordak. “It’s a bottle of Champaigne. I’m told she won’t drink anything unless it’s fizzy, so this is fizzy, and very sweet.” 

“To be clear.” Netossa said as she pressed the glasses into Hordak’s other hand, “This is for you to give to Entrapta.” She frowned at him, “It’a Valentine’s day-“ 

“I’ve been told, and -“ 

“And you need to give her something!” Spinerella said, “And Champaigne is perfect for couples on Valentines!” She glanced at the bottle, and then at Hordak, “Can… can you drink alcohol?” She asked. 

Hordak frowned, “Of course I can.” He said. 

“It’s just.. you have so much you can’t eat or drink that -“ 

“Well.. you can’t drink acids. Or heavy bases. Or hold your breath for an hour.and you need eight hours of sleep-“ 

“Ok ok.” Netossa said, raising her hands defensively, “We know, we know. We can’t compare you to us, you’re a whole different species and all that.” She shrugged, “It’s not poisonous to you, is all we wanted to know.” 

“... you do realize that technically it’s poisonous to Etherians, yes?” 

“Well. Not very!” Spinerella said, “At worst, we get hungover if we drink too much.” 

“And I, no matter how much I drink, would not get ‘hung over’.” Hordak said. He had seen hangovers, and they looked highly unpleasant. He might get drunk fast and easy, but he never ever got hungover. 

“Well, that’s useful.” Netossa muttered, “Anyway. Have fun.” She turned away, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Spinerella’s waist, “Oh.. and happy Valentines day.” 

——————

When Entrapta finally came back, Hordak was sitting on the edge of their bed, resting his head in his hand. He had sent Imp away to the kitchens to bother the cooks there for fruit. The room had been cleaned up from his work, and the many gifts he had been given to give to Entrapta were piled up on a cleared off work table. 

“You won’t believe all the work we got done!” Entrapta said as she burst into the room, “Bow needed help with this thing that they found out in the Crimson Wastes and -“ She stopped as she set her eyes on the pile of gifts on the table. She looked them over, then looked to Hordak. 

“.... you got popular all of a sudden.” 

Hordak gave a dry laugh, “Oh. Oh these are all for you.” He muttered. He pointed to the large box of chocolate, “Queen Glimmer ordered me to give you those chocolates.” He pointed to the flowers, “Those are from Bow for me to give to you.” He pointed to the orchid, “Perfuma honestly scared me into taking that one, surprisingly.” He looked at her, his expression one a mixture of confusion and panic, “She’s honestly a bit scary when she’s angry.” 

“Yeah.. Yeah I can see that. She doesn’t get angry much though.” 

That box apparently has a chocolate cake in it which Adora thought I just HAD to give to you.” He pointed to the bag on the end of the table, “I have no idea what’s in that, but Mermista left me a note calling me a moron, and telling me to give that to you.” He frowned as he looked over the other things. He pointed to the pink bag from Scorpia, “Apparently, all my old personnelle put together a stuffed bear holding a realistic heart.” He pointed to the fruit basket, “That one… Frosta actually surprised me. She gave me that to give to you, but said it’s fruit in case you wanted to share with me.” 

Entrapta gave a little laugh, “Yeah. Apparently she’s been talking about how cool you are since you saved her that time.” 

Hordak felt his ears flick down, “I was hardly ‘cool’!” He snapped, “I nearly froze, I worried you-“ 

Entrapta came up to him, and since he was sitting was able to wrap her hands around his neck and hold him to her chest, “I was worried.” She said, “But I suppose it was the thought that counted, and Frosta thought you were cool.” She glanced back at the pile, “Oh, and I guess the champagne is from-“ 

“Spinerella and Netossa. Almost all of them gave me strict instructions to wish you a happy Valentine’s day when I gave you these things, and oddly, each one wished me a happy Valentine’s day.” He frowned as he looked at her, “Etherians are weird.” 

“They are.” 

“And they’re not very clever.” He said. He reached down for a remote that had been hidden under a pillow, and pressed a button. From the closet, a relatively large robot vaguely shaped like a large cat and covered in fluffy purple fur came out and walked over to Entrapta. She watched it, confused for a moment as it approached her. It’s back opened up, and a tray of very tiny chocolate cupcakes was presented to her, each one with a small pink and purple candy that looked exactly like his gem stuck into the rich chocolate frosting on top.

“Oh, and this one is from me.” He said. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, “Happy Valentine’s day.” He pulled back, and watched her surprised face with satisfaction, “Honestly, did nobody think I might have heard of this before today, and maybe did a little research? Imp came to me with everyone talking about ‘Valentine’s this’ and ‘Valentine’s that’.. it was nothing to look that up on the data pad.” He frowned as he looked at Entrapta, “Does everyone honestly think I’m a moron?” 

Entrapta gave a little squeal as she leaned down and stroked the fur of the little robot cat, “Ohhhh, this is so soft! Oh, did you stuff it around the robotics?” 

“Mostly. I had to leave some spots uncovered, for ventilation purposes.” 

“And the cupcakes?” 

“The Bright Moon cooking staff has more experience with fancy desserts than my staff. If I had gone to them though, maybe you’d not have a bear with a realistic heart in its hands.” 

Entrapta grinned at him, “And here I thought I had competition.” She said as she gestured to the pile of gifts, “I thought everyone here finally came to their senses and fell for you.” She rose back up and gave him a long kiss on the lips, “I’m kinda glad they’re dim on that though. I want you all for myself.” 

“.... I am not sure if that would have been better or worse than everyone treating me like an idiot.” He said, “But regardless, I suppose it was thoughtful of them, even if the constant interriptions were somewhat irritating today.” 

Entrapta wrapped her hair and arms around him, “Happy Valentine’s day, Hordak.” 

Hordak leaned in, and nuzzled her between her neck and shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s day, Entrapta.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Smut

“You know.” Entrapta said as she finished eating her 3rd cupcake from Hordak off the back of the adorable robotic kitty, “I got something for you for Valentines day.” 

“Did you.” Hordak said as he leaned into her. They hadn’t moved from the edge of the bed, and in all honesty Hordak was just enjoying spending some time with her, nuzzling into her neck, feeling her hair around her. 

“Sorta.” She said playfully. “It’s a surprise though.” 

“Well.” Hordak said as he let his eyes flick to the windows where the light was starting to fade, “The day’s almost over. I’ve been led to believe that Valentine’s day surprises only work on the day.” 

Entrapta made a little dismissive noise and turned around to press her forehead against his, “To be honest.” She said, “I don’t really care for Valentine’s day.” 

Hordak frowned, and drew back slightly, “You.. You don’t?”

“Nah. I didn’t say anything to you about it because of that, but then I figured that since it was your first Valentine’s day… well, first with a partner anyway, that I wanted to do something special for you.” She grinned, “I didn’t expect so many surprises from you. Otherwise I might have gone bigger. 

Hordak felt his ears flick down as he glanced over the pile of gifts from the other princesses, “I assure you.” He said, “There was very little effort involved from me on anything other than the robot and the cupcakes.” 

Entrapta did her little giggle-snort, then leaned in and kissed Hordak between the eyes, “Oh oh, “She said suddenly looking very excited, “Can I show everyone my robo-kitty?”

“I don’t see why not?” Hordak asked carefully, “Is it not normally allowed to show off Valentine’s presents?”

“All depends on the present!” She said, “I just didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with it.” She grinned at him, “The other princesses are going to flip.” 

Hordak chuckled, and figured though that it might at least keep them from pressing things on him in the future, or at least simply listen to him when he tried to explain something. 

He felt something wrap around his head, not hair, but some kind of cloth, “Sorry though.” She said, “You won’t be able to show anyone what I got you for Valentine’s day.” 

“Oh? Why’s th-“ 

Before he could finish, he felt her lift him with her hair and lay him out on the bed. He wasn’t wearing his armor, so she didn’t have to fiddle with that as she quickly pulled his dress off and held him down by his wrists and ankles. 

“Entrapta!” He said, slightly panicked as his ears flicked down, “Get the lock on the-“ 

“I already got it.” She said, “Besides, nobody is going to interrupt us tonight. I promise you that.” 

“... they do have a tendency to interrupt us though.” He hissed. 

“Yeah. But it’s Valentine’s day. After dark. And they know we’re both in our room together.” 

“... They’re aware that we’re alone in our room together most of the time.” He said, confused, “I don’t understand why today would be any differ-Yeek!” He felt his ears flick and burn as there was a sudden hissing noise, and something cold was placed on his body, just over his right nipple, startling him and making him lose all his words.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Entrapta said, reaching up and stroking his face with her fingertips, “But it’s Valentine’s day. They expect couples to be… intimate on Valentine’s day.” 

“I .. I see.” Hordak said, unsure how he felt about the idea that apparently the entire castle assumed they were going to copulate. Not like they didn’t already know that, but still. He didn’t have much opportunity to consider this though, as he felt more of the strange cold mystery substance applied over his left nipple and nearby skin. 

“What is that!” He demanded, lifting his head up slightly which of course was useless since he couldn’t see anything. 

“It’s a surprise.” Entrapta said, laughter dancing at the edge of her voice, “I promise you’ll like it…. and you know how to stop it if you don’t.” 

Hordak frowned and rested his head back down as he squirmed slightly under the cold. “It’s not that gel stuff, is it?” He asked, “Last time we used that-“ 

“No. Oh no no no.” Entrapta said quickly as she walked her fingers down the center of his chest. A moment passed, and there was another hiss, followed by more cold trailing from the center of his chest, down his stomach, and all the way to his hips, “No. I found a better way to achieve results without that gel, remember?” She asked, “I mean, there’s still some tweaking involved, but -“ 

“I’m aware!” He said, His ears burned, but he felt a little pang of sadness in him as he remembered that. That had been their last time being intimate in the Fright Zone. After that there was Catra and the portal and -

Once again, he was pulled from his thoughts by the same cold substance being applied right between his legs. He yelped, and managed to suppress his yelp into a whimper as he could feel whatever it was seeping into his slit. “What is that!” 

“Something a little cold.” She said, “I did recall when we were experimenting with the gel that you did like the feeling of the cold on you. I just made sure to choose something that wasn’t -too- cold.” 

“But what is -“ He was cut off by Entrapta pressing her lips to his, kissing him deeply.” You’ll see when it’s done.” She teased as she pulled away from him. He felt her lift away from him, and after a moment, she said, “Though, with this view, I think this was maybe more of a gift to myself than to you.” 

Hordak growled low in the back of his throat, but didn’t respond. Even now, even after everything, it confused him as to how Entrapta could possibly find him attractive in any situation. He was glad that she did, but it still confused him. 

His sensitive ears could hear the rustling of clothing, and he figured that Entrapta was undressing as he heard the sound of heavy clothing hitting the floor. He heard something - a container of some kind- opening up and then she was back over, he could hear her breath, he could smell her even past the distraction of the cold over his darkening nipples, and the cold seeping around his groin and to his behind. 

He felt something placed on his skin - cool again, but solid this time. He felt something get placed in whatever was over his nipples, then down his stomach, and over his groin. 

“What are you doing?” He asked again, starting to give up on getting an answer. 

“I’m almost done!” She promised. After a moment of silence and some thoughtful ‘hummms’ from Entrapta, he heard the hissing again and felt more of the cold substance applied to his ticklish sides. He yelped, and tried to hold back laughter. There was the distinct feeling of compressed air on his skin before the feeling of the cold substance. She went down one side, and then up the other. 

“That was the last touch!” She said with pride. He felt her hair wrap around his head, and the blindfold was removed. 

Hordak’’s eyes were first drawn, of course, to Entrapta. He had expected her to be naked, but he hadn’t expected the very skimpy thing she was wearing - a purple sheer type of night gown that cut off at her hips, held to her body with thin straps and a bra-like top with purple fur. Hordak, at this point, was used to her bras and underthings - the concept still made little sense to him, but he was used to it. She normally wore very practical things with what she considered to be cute designs. Nothing like this. As his eyes examined the curves of her body, hidden just slightly by the flimsy garment, a part of him, deep down and well ignored at this point, pointed out that the fur on the bra part would be inconvenient for most anything except this. 

He also noticed she wasn’t wearing any panties. Even her plain cotton ones were discarded. 

He was pulled from his starting from her giggling, “Do you like it?” She asked, “It’s kinda.. well, it’s a stupid thing.” She glanced away, her face red, “Is it too silly? Does it look stupid on me?” 

“No!” He said, attempting to raise himself up but of course he was still held down, “You look.. “ words failed him. He was terrible at complimenting people. He chewed his lower lips, and tried the only thing that ever seemed to work for him- utter, total honesty. “...You look like you’ve wrapped yourself up for me.” He finally managed. “You’re beautiful.” 

A giggle from Entrapta who hovered over him as she let her eyes flick over his body, “And… what do you think of yourself?” She held up a mirror for him, holding it over the bed so he could see himself properly. 

His ears promptly went limp and burned bright blue. 

A few months ago he wouldn’t have known what was on him, but now he was able to easily identify it as whipped cream. She put mounds of the stuff over his nipples and over his groin, down his stomach and on his sides. She had then proceeded to place strawberries on his skin, and in the whipped cream. 

“What do you think?” 

“I… I look like some silly desert.” He said, his voice slightly strained. He looked ridiculous. Of course, he always thought he looked ridiculous when Entrapta put him in some new outfit, or had some new idea thought up. 

Entrapta set the mirror down and hovered herself over him, careful not to touch the whipped cream on his body, and plucked one of the strawberries off the cream. She sucked the cream off of it and then popped the strawberry into Hordak’s slightly agape mouth, “mmmhmm.” She said as she licked whipped cream off her lips, “You do. And guess what?” She didn’t give him time to answer as she leaned forward and nibbled at his ear, causing him to give a low moan as he chewed the strawberry she had put in his mouth, “Imma eat you up.” 

She pulled back, and started to very gently and very slowly lick the cream up from around his right nipple. He didn't notice anything at first, since she was only licking gently at the cream itself, but then she started dragging her tongue over the skin around his nipple, lapping up the cream with painful slowness as he started to squirm under her. She glanced up at him and grinned mischievously as she circled her tongue around the now very dark blue spot on his chest. 

“Aww.” She said softly, “Are you gettin’ all squirmy already?”

Hordak felt his ears twitch and flick down. They were already bright blue, but he could feel the heat start to creep to the edges of his face. “I am not!” He protested even as she drew her tongue around him, causing him to shift under her, “It.. it just feels weird!” 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, grinning, “You know what to do if you want me to stop.” 

Hordak growled and leaned back again. Damnit, yes he knew what he could do to make her stop. The safeword of course. It was almost worse having that damn thing because so long as he didn’t use it, he was admitting that he liked all this! That he didn’t want it to stop. 

Wordlessly, Entrapta moved over to his other nipple, and with deliberate slowness repeated the process. She picked the strawberry off the top, and sucked the cream off of it before reaching up and putting it to Hordak’s closed lips. He resisted for a moment, then opened his mouth and took the strawberry. 

Entrapta giggled, “You love strawberries, don’t you.” She said before she gently licked off some of the bulk of the cream, then carefully and slowly lapping it up off his skin, grinning at him every time he so much as shifted. He felt his eyes close as she drew her tongue over him with more speed than he expected, and he bit down gently on his lower lip. 

“Oooh, someone liked that.” She murmured against his skin. She ran the tip of her nose over him a couple of times before she went back to licking the last of the cream off of him. 

“Y-you startled me!” He protested. 

“Mmmhmm.” Entrapta said. She dropped herself down to his waist, and in one long lick drew up the line of cream she had put down the center of his torso, drawing a pitched whimper from the back of Hordak’s throat. “I’m sure that’s all it was. Startling you.” She gave him a wicked smile as she leaned down to his side, “Though… I’m sure you won’t be able to call this being startled.” 

He hadn’t realized what she had planned with the cream on his side, but now he wondered how he hadn’t seen this coming. He took a deep breath, and braced himself moments before Entrapta started licking at his side, but his will lasted only moments as he quickly dissolved into first suppressed giggles, then louder laughter as she held him firmly down and licked the cream off his ticklish sides. Every now and then she would pull back and blow on the damp parts of his skin, drawing a pitched squeal from him as she did. 

“I love that you’re so ticklish.” Entrapta said, smiling broadly as she wiped the cream from her mouth after finishing with his first side. “You have no idea how much I love watching you like that. How much I love listening to you laugh and squeal.” She came back up to his face for a moment, and kissed his tenderly on the lips, “You deserve to laugh.” 

Hordak was just getting his breath back. He didn’t know about what he deserved or didn’t deserve in life. He didn’t often think about that- people hardly got what they deserved one way or another, and if there was some sense of karmic justice waiting to give him what he deserved…. well, it had messed up his punishments and given him Entrapta instead. 

“You’re so cute when you’re squirming and laughing.” She said as she went to his other side. 

“I am not-“ he of course intended to say he wasn’t cute, but Entrapta had started licking the cream off his sides again, and had started on his hip bone, right where the skin was stretched right against the bone. He was helpless against such a tactical strike and gave a squeal of laughter before at least managing to suppress that into laughter as he squirmed and struggled against her hair. 

“Oh but you are.” She said as she took a deep breath, and then blew on his damn skin. He bit down on his lower lip, making only a long, pitched whimpering sound in the back of his throat. “I like cute things- as you know.” She leaned and and very slowly licked more cream off his side. “You’re cute when your ears go all blue.” She took another lick. “You’re cute when you’re squirming.” She licked him again. “You’re really cute when you’re laughing… I just want you to laugh more.” She leaned in, put her lips firmly on his side, and to his surprise blew a raspberry into his side, causing him to squeal and gasp with breathless laughter. 

When his breath started to come back to him, he managed to breath, “too much, too much.” Before gasping for breathing again. 

“Aww..” Entrapta said softly, “Are you gonna say it?” 

He shook his head, to his own mortification. “I can’t.. Can’t breathe.” 

Comprehension filled Entrapta’s eyes as she looked him over. “Well.” She said, “Let me get the last of this cream off of you.” In a series of quick licks that caused him to make several very embarrassing noises - he was pretty sure that she managed to make him do one of her giggle-snorts- the cream was off of his torso. Entrapta straddled his chest, leaned forward, and started playing with his hair. 

“A quick break.” She said, “Before I get down to real fun.” 

He felt his muscles relax as she drew her hands through his hair. He almost asked what she meant by real fun, but then realized that he had forgotten about the cream over his groin. 

But still… now she was drawing her hands through his hair. His breathing was thankfully starting to slow, and the only noises he was making now was a light chirping. 

‘At least… I hope you’re having fun.” Entrapta said softly. Hordak didn’t say anything, but managed to nod. 

“I hope you’re not just doing this for my sake….” 

Hordak, whose eyes had closed in relaxation, opened them to see Entrapta looking at him with an expression of legitimate concern. He felt his ears burn as he looked away from her. “I… I think I was the one who asked you not to stop ...all that the first time.” 

“All that?” 

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his ears twitch. “All that…. you know. The tickling.” 

Entrapta continued to run her fingers through his hair, moving her hands slightly after a moment, to trace them very gently along the edge of his bright blue ears. 

“Because you like it?” 

Hordak gave a grunt that could have meant anything. 

“Was that a yes?” 

“You know…” He managed to mutter. 

“I might.” Entrapta said, grinning, “But I want to hear you say it.” 

Hordak thought he might die of embarrassment, but at least he’d die happy. She wanted to hear him say it? He shifted under her, looking anywhere but at her. “I…” he started slowly, then in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear, said, “I… I like it. When you tickle me.” 

Entrapta made this pitched sound of absolute joy which honestly made up for any kind of embarrassment that Hordak might have felt at that moment. 

She played with Hordak’s hair until he was relaxed, and then moved down to the cream over his groin. In truth, it might have melted a little during the wait, the strawberry fell off and there was cream all over the blankets. 

“I should have thought this through better.” Entrapta muttered. Hordak gave a low groan. 

“I’m going to be all sticky…” 

“That’s fine. A nice hot bath after this?” She smiled at him, and then leaned down, licking the remaining cream off of him. Her hair moved around her as she worked, still holding him down but twisting and moving behind her as she gently licked at sucked at his slit. He didn’t have quite the anatomy that Entrapta did of course, but his opening itself was sensitive enough that with her licking and sucking she soon had him writhing and moaning on the bed as his thighs strained against her hair, trying to press together. 

“Ah ah ah, none of that” Entrapta chided when his knees first started to draw together, and her hair had firmly wrapped around his thighs and pulled them apart. He turned his face to the side as he gasped and moaned, his hips squirming under her mouth. 

“Relatively clean.” She said after what Hordak honestly felt was far too little time. He turned to face her, his ears limp, his expression wanting. She gave a little laugh. 

“You didn’t think that was all, did you?” She asked, She lifted herself up to reveal that while he had been writing and moaning under her, her hair had worked to put the double-sided strap on that they had retrieved from the fright zone -along with the rest of his things- in place. 

She pulled him to the edge of the bed, and gently leaned forward, the very tip of the strap on resting just over his opening. 

“Do you want it?” She asked, teasingly. Hordak only managed a low whimper that sounded like a “mmhmm.” It occurred to him that Entrapta hadn’t teased him quite like this in a long time now. They knew they didn’t have the same freedom and privacy in Bright Moon as they had had in the Fright Zone, and so their lovemaking had become a little more hectic, a little faster, and slightly more panicked. He hadn’t been this riled up, this sensitive, or teased for this long in a good while. 

Maybe he was a little more sensitive today because of that. 

Entrapta grinned, and plunged into him. He gave a stifled combination between a yelp and a moan as the electric jolts that always went through his body when she did that ran through him, causing him to arch his back and give a strained cry. 

Then she was still. She leaned forward, still holding him down with her hair, and playfully scratched under his chin. “You’re a little sensitive today.” She said, a hint of breathlessness to her voice. The double sided strap on had transferred his clenching around to cause her side to expand. He managed to nod, but words were beyond him. 

Entrapta seemed to consider something for a few minutes, then slipped out of the strap on and lifted herself up and forward until she was sitting on his chest. The strap on was still in him, and by the feel of things was now being controlled by Entrapta’s hair, drawing quick, sharp gasps from him. 

“I’m not quite that sensitive. Yet.” She said playfully as she pushed herself forward. Hordak needed no more instruction. He reached forward, brushing his lips against Entrapta’s slit, nibbling gently on her lips as he slowly started to draw those tiny, quiet little gasps and moans from her that made his chest swell. He turned his face away from her, and into her thigh as he kissed and gently sucked on her inner leg, drawing slight giggles and gasps from his beloved as she started to writhe above him. He repeated this to the other leg, intending to take his time, but the dildo inside him was suddenly activated and shifted inside him, pulling out and plunging in a few times causing him to moan into her instead. 

This was new. In the past he had been the one with the control when he was - as the etherian colloquial said - ‘eating her out’, but now…

Nope. No power. He was held down, he had been tickled until he was out of breath, and even while he was sending shockwaves of pleasure through Entrapta, she was causing him to writhe and moan beneath her. She stopped just before he was about to orgams, letting the toy fall still inside him. 

He pressed his face into her thigh as he caught his breath, then turned, and went back to her opening. He plunged his long, pointed tongue into her and started flicking what he was pleasantly surprised to find was her already engorged clitoris. 

Apparently, she really did like watching him squirm. 

Today, it was “Valentine’s day” that he wrote over and over into her privates, in every language he could think of. For languages that he wasn’t necessarily fluent with, he transliterated it into the appropriate alphabet. It took a while and even though he was very good with languages he did have to stop and think at times, and thinking was getting very difficult to do since every now and then Entrapta set the dildo set firmly inside him to doing it’s thing, causing him to moan and writhe, and frankly lose his train of thought. 

But when that happened, he just started over, circling her with his tongue until his mind caught up to where it needed to be. 

It was a while later when Entrapta shifted off his face, and moved back down between his legs, setting the strap on in place and leavin Hordak’s face damn and glistening. As she plunged into him, Hordak grasped at the blanket on the bed with his claws - certain he had torn them at this point- and arched his back. The pressure put on the other side of the toy caused Entrapta to spasm and give a lot, animal moan before she leaned forward, clutching at his shoulders. He leaned forward, and gently bit into her shoulder as she thrust into him. Electricity and pleasure arched through him and receded slowly in pulsing waves as he slowly relaxed and fell limp with Entrapta gasping on top of him. 

They were silent for several long moments before Entrapta rolled off of him, removed the toy, and then curled up against his side. 

“Happy Valentine’s day.” She said in a dreamy voice. 

“Happy Valentine's day.” He responded. He figured that this might be one silly Etherian holiday he could enjoy. 

—————

Everything went so smoothly the next day. A lie about Imp and chocolate was enough to get the blanket replaced without question, and even though Entrapta had assured him that being intimate was fully and entirely expected of most couples on Valentines day, nobody so much as made a sly comment or gave them a sly look. 

Maybe, Hordak considered, he had been too paranoid, too careful about being intimate with Entrapta in Bright Moon. The new environment, and being in a place where he was not in control had thrown him off, but everything seemed like it went as smoothly as it had in the Fright Zone. Perhaps more! 

He was in a very good mood then when he bumped into Adora as he was heading back to his rooms from the lab ship. She had some books in her arms- for Glimmer, he assumed- and wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She nearly ran into him, but stopped at the last moment sending books flying everywhere. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She said, flushed and honestly looking and sounding very tired. Hordak had been irritated by all the princesses pushing their gifts on him to give to Entrapta, but now he was in such a good mood, he even stopped to help her pick up the dropped books. 

“It’s no problem.” He said as he gathered up a few that had dropped at his feet. He stacked them atop the pile that Adora already had going, then stood up. 

“Thanks.” She said, 

“Again, it’s no problem.” Hordak replied. He frowned as he looked at her. She did not look well. “Are you quite alright?”

Adora nodded, “Yeah,... just a bad night’s sleep.” She muttered, and turned to rush off. 

“Well, do feel better soon then.” He responded. Basic small talk - he was getting better at that! This was an excellent day so far!

“I’m sure I will..” She muttered, then stopped and without looking back, said, “So.. uh.. Entrapta liked her gift?” She asked. 

“She did.” Hordak confirmed. He knew that Entrapta would show them the robo kitty soon enough and he didn’t want to take away from her surprising them with it.” 

“That’s good.. that’s… I’m glad for that.” Still without turning around, she said, “Hey, could you do me a favor?”

“What kind of favor?” Hodak was always careful about agreeing to anything unless he knew the terms. 

“Uh… for next valentine's day.” She said slowly, “Or… any other days like that… do you think you and Entrapta could close your balcony window.” 

Hordak didn’t respond. He turned quicker than he thought he was capable and all but ran back to his room, his ears limp and burning. 


End file.
